Controversial Apartment 115: The Love Room
by AmpEar
Summary: Skater Sakura Meets Prim and Proper Li. How they meet? In his apartment of course. But why? Sakura becomes an easy target in a town with nothing but men in it. Literally. But Li has to snag her first. But to do that, hes gonna have to get over his hate fo
1. Rude, Crude, and Totally Beautiful

Contraversial Apartment #115: The Love Room  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Rude, Crude, and totally Beautiful.   
  
'Dear Mr. Li. Very sorry for the inconvienience but you will be recieving a room mate within the next couple of a days. Please have a room ready for them by their arrival.   
  
Best Regards,  
  
Your Landlord.  
  
P.S. Just look at it as having a smaller Rent bill in the future. Ciao!'  
  
Syaoran leaned against the door frame to his apartment, toothbrush sticking out of the corner of his mouth as he re-read the letter again. What the fuck?! Room mate?! Wasn't that sort of thing meant for College Dorms??? Sure, people that lived in this apartment building DID have room mates, but when was it a mandatory sort of thing?   
  
Sighing with no choice but to accept his fate, he crumpled the letter and tossed it at the trash can, missing, and without another glance at the letter he began to walk towards his bathroom again, wondering what this new room mate would be like. At least he would only be paying for half of the rent now....  
  
----------  
  
The sun shone brightly, high in the early noon sky. The small district of Tomeda was all well and quiet except for the occasional automobiles traveling to and fro from place to place and a few bikers and walkers on the sidewalks, going from shop to shop or house to house.  
  
"Ah! Such a warm day! It would have been perfect weather to go skate-boarding too. Ah well. At least im movin outta this doll house and getting a pad of my own! Yeah!"  
  
Sakura cheered the last part with a jump of joy for emphasis, her black slacks and black button up shirt blowing in the wind.   
  
Placing a hand on her hip and lazily pointing a finger at her older brother she said with triumph, "And AWAY from YOU! And that's ALWAYS a GOOD thing."  
  
Touya just rolled his eyes. How typical of her. Trying to show that she was happy to get away from him. Which was true on her part, but Touya had always seen it as a cruel joke.  
  
"And I meant what I said when I told you the day I moved away I was gonna rub it in your face."  
  
And she did just that. All day long. Never missing a chance to make him feel miserable. He deserved it after all for all of the shit he's put her through during the years. Sure, it was nothing compared to everything he's done to her but still... REVENGE!  
  
"Yeah yeah... but are you sure you want to move out? Especially to THERE. I mean... that district of all places is filled with... with GAYS. Doesn't that bother you?" This was the ump-teenth time he's asked her that. Sure, him and Yuki were an item but still... this wasn't about him or Yuki for Christs sake! This was his little sister he was talkin about here!  
  
"Look, I know you're worried about me, but I think it's time you grew up and out of your sister complex. And what better way than for me to move out and live on my own? Besides, it's only temporary and basically all the locals of that district are males. Meaning plenty of butt love to go around."  
  
Touya was gonna open his mouth but before he could Sakura knew what he was gonna say.  
  
"Don't worry, no butt lovin for me. Promise. Besides, that's just not my style." She laughed to herself while Touya just looked at her in disgust, knowing full well of what she meant. But he knew she was still clean and CLEARLY not interested.   
  
"Well, at least let me escort you to your apartment and help you unpack."  
  
She smiled. "No," she drawled on "I don't think so. If I let you come, you wouldn't leave. And I know THAT for a fact."  
  
Touya frowned. "Fine. Get out of here before I DO decide to escort your ass to you're new apartment and decide to stay a while." And his 'while' meant a month or so.  
  
Grinning, Sakura hopped into her black Nissan Z350 with the last of her boxes. How she had ever saved up enough money for it, no one knew. And knowing her, probably by some illegal means. That was Touya's speculation anyways.   
  
"HEY! IF YOU NEED ANYTHING JUST CALL! I'LL BE OVER IN A FLASH!"  
  
Sakura just grinned behind her black sunglasses and without a reply she took off like a jet and rounded a corner and out of sight.  
  
"Just hope she doesn't have a wreck before she get's there." Touya found himself mumbling before he returned to the security of his house.  
  
--------------------  
  
Dropping the box of clothing onto the ground, she took a deep breath before wiping the sweat off of her brow. Stupid fuckin stairs. Who built them so steep anyways?! And how come the shitty elevator wasn't working!? Ugh... at least she was on her own now. Well, sort of... she WAS sharing rent with some... guy.   
  
'I just hope he's not some perverted jerk. If im lucky, he'll be as gay as the rest of 'em around here and go fuck his boyfriend instead of trying to push himself on me...'  
  
Sighing, Sakura began to look around. Well, other than all of the boxes scattered about all over the apartment, it was clean. Damn clean for that matter.  
  
'Must be gay. Only really fruity guys keep their homes tidy beyond expectations. There's only a few exceptions.' She found herself giggling to herself. Her, living with a man other than a family member was odd. Especially since he was a stranger that she hadn't even met. The Land Lord informed her of his work times, which she didn't even ask for but got anyways, after handing her a key to the apartment.   
  
The apartment was composed of a kitchen, living area, a bathroom, a closet for coats and shoes and etc., and two rooms. Unfortunately, her room mate had the key to the unoccupied room which was supposed to be hers. And it just so happened to be locked.   
  
Smiling to herself she stooped down and picked up her favorite black cabbie hat and quickly began to tuck her hair up under it before flipping it around, bill in the back.  
  
"I guess I should eat something... My stomach feels like an empty canyon." she mumbled before making her way towards the kitchen.  
  
--------------------  
  
After climbing three flights of stairs to apartment #115 he began to dig in his pocket of his apartment key but before he could fish it out he noticed the door to his apartment was ajar. Could his room mate be here already? They could have at least closed the door.  
  
Without hesitation, he pushed his way through the door, finding it difficult with a large box lying behind it.   
  
"What the --"  
  
His eyes drifted from box to box.  
  
"Hmm... must be hear already."  
  
And just when he was about to head further into the living room, a familiar voice from behind him called his name out.  
  
"Yo! Syaoran! Got a few minutes?"  
  
Turning, Syaoran found Eriol poking his head through the door, looking directly at him.  
  
"Um... sure, I guess."  
  
"Thanks. My stove is broken again. Think you could fix it?"  
  
"Again? Jesus. Just buy a replacement. That old piece of shit is gonna burn your apartment down along with mine someday." Syaoran found himself saying exasperatedly.  
  
"Sorry again, but like I said before, I don't get hand outs like you do."  
  
"They're not hand outs. Mom wouldn't let me come to Japan unless she could send me money. The thought of me working at some dingy cash register or behind a gloomy desk all day gave my mom a scare."  
  
Eriol snorted. "Mama's boy."  
  
"Shut up and let's get your shitty stove fixed."  
  
Meanwhile, Sakura continued to dance slightly to the music projected from her MP3 player in the kitchen as she chopped a few vegitables here and there before beginning to work on some meat. All courtesy of the unlocked fridge. Her hips swaying slightly and knees bending a little to create a little bounce effect to her dance while her head bobbed every second or so while she glided between the boxes she brought over that now litered every available space.   
  
Stew was on the menu tonight, whether her room mate liked it or not.  
  
--------------------  
  
It was near 10 minutes later till Syaoran returned and the sound of bubbling reached his ears. As he neared the kitchen he could smell a faint savory smell of vegitables and beef.   
  
His room mate knew how to cook? Lucky for him because he was usually stuck with fast food because of his lack of experience when it came to cooking.  
  
Just as he entered the kitchen his eyes were greeted with a figure clad in black and nothing but black with the exception of a silver chain hanging out from under the long mid thigh black shirt. Apparently the guy was listening to a CD player or something by the way he was dancing about the kitchen, digging here and there for herbs and spices. Too bad that Syaoran didn't get a glimps of HIS face. If he had, he would have known that he was actually a girl.  
  
"Ah... I guess i'll take a shower till the foods ready since you... can't hear me..." his voice trailed off before he turned to head for the shower.  
  
Sakura continued to cook. It was only after Syaoran had been in the shower for only 5 minutes when Eriol popped his head through the door.   
  
"Uh... Syaoran? You in here?"  
  
When only silence met his ears and the smell of food, he had figured Syaoran was in the kitchen cookin something. Which was a rare sight. But whatever he was cookin, it sure did smell good. It made his stomach growl. And since his stove just broke down again (explains his visit) he decided to try and get a possible free hand out? Ha, yeah right. But it was worth a shot....  
  
"Yo Syaoran! Whatever you're cookin sure does smell good! Do you mind if I -- "  
  
He stopped short. Yeah, food WAS cooking but... the person cookin wasn't Syaoran. Too short, not to mention the sudden change in clothes.   
  
"Um... excuse me sir..."  
  
The mysterious person just kept dancing around.  
  
"Sir! Excuse me!"  
  
Still nothing.  
  
Finally after debating whether he should knock them out and see who they are or see who they are then knock them out for a few quick seconds, he decided to see first then knock out. Just in case if it was his cousin Meiling who just happened to drop by unexpectedly....  
  
In 3 large strides he had crossed the kitchen and was now right behind the stranger. After hesitating, he tapped their shoulder which resulted in a rather sudden and unexpected back spin kick towards his face, which he just barely escaped before stumbling back and falling into one of the boxes.  
  
"Ack! Sorry! Thought you were -- wait a minute... you must be my room mate! Sorry for the sudden attack! Thought you were some creep or something."  
  
Something was odd. He sure didn't fit the desc. the manager gave her. Maybe he gave her the wrong apartment key? Or was just pulling her leg? Well... at least he didn't look like a guy she couldn't handle if the need ever arise.  
  
After recovering Eriol looked up from his box chair filled with very... hard and uncomfortable things. Probably pots and what not and what met his eyes was something he wasn't expecting. The person who he had believed to be an intruder wasn't a man at all but a woman no less! After her kick her hat slipped off of her head and fell to the floor, shoulder blade length auburn hair spilled over her shoulders and down her back. And boy, was she a sight for sore, and I mean VERY sore eyes.  
  
Eriol found himself speechless and gawking like an idiot. The last time he and Syaoran had seen a REAL girl was several years ago and the last girl was Meiling, much to his dismay. But she... She was HOT. Okay, maybe not the best dresser but hot damn! She was a looker all right.  
  
Where they lived, all men occupied the area due to the surrounding Private Boy's schools and colleges. So you never saw women hanging around. And when they did show up they were either kidnapped, raped and killed, or skipped town as fast as they could.  
  
As much as he liked girls, he didn't think it was safe for this beauty to hang around... but then again that kick she sent towards him looked like it could have knocked his head right off of his shoulders.  
  
Suddenly Syaoran appeared around the corner, towel over his head with both hands ruffling it through his hair as he noticed Eriol sitting in a box on the ground with his mouth ajar.  
  
"Shut you're mouth you gaping idiot. You'll catch flies that way."  
  
"A-Ah-G-G-Gu" Eriol spoke stupidly as he pointed at Sakura.  
  
"Ga-ga-what?! What the hell are you --" Syaoran cut off as he followed Eriols finger then...  
  
"HOLY SHIT!"  
  
Syaoran found himself automatically in reverse but only after a few steps his feet backed up against a box which sends him falling backwards but he manages to grip the table behind him barely before hitting the floor.  
  
"Who the hell are you?!"  
  
"Ah, YOU must be my room mate. Good to know that the Land Lord didn't give me the wrong apartment key at least."  
  
"You... YOU'RE THE ONE WHO'S SUPPOSED TO BE MY ROOM MATE?! YOU'RE A FUCKIN GIRL FOR CHRISTS SAKE!" Syaoran blurted without meaning too but he was too caught up in his shock of epiphany.  
  
Taking offense Sakura took no time to respond.  
  
"Well exCUSE me for being a 'Fuckin girl'. You guys act like you've never seen a girl before in your life. Anyways, the name is Kinomoto Sakura. But it's Kinomoto to both of you. Charmed, im sure."  
  
She quickly turned and swooped down to pick her hat up, both Syaoran and Eriol took this chance to check her ass out but found it quite hard considering she was wearing oversized pants and a long shirt.  
  
Both began to recover their wits as she turned around, tucking the last of her hair into her hat once again.  
  
"Well, im guessing you're Li Syaoran and you're friend here is Hiiragizawa Eriol."  
  
"Ah, um, Syaoran! I need to speak to you. ALONE." Eriol grabbed the sleeve of Syaorans shirt and began to drag him out of the kitchen, leaving Sakura to watch them disappear behind a corner but not before tripping over a box or two before they were completely out of sight.  
  
--------------------  
  
"Syaoran, you bastard! Why didn't you tell me you were going to have a room mate?! And a hot girl no less?!"  
  
"How the hell was I supposed to know?! I just got the letter this morning informing me about a room mate! And it DIDN'T MENTION ANYTHING ABOUT THEM BEING A GIRL!!!"  
  
"You're such a lucky bastard! Trade me!"  
  
"What?!"  
  
"Trade me apartments! C'mon!"  
  
"Fuck no! Im getting 1/2 off on rent if I have a room mate!"  
  
"I'll pay both of our rents then!"  
  
"How!? You can't even afford a new stove!"  
  
"I'll... I'll get another job!"  
  
"Shit head. I said NO. Get it? N. O. Means 'NO'. Understand!?"  
  
"Aw, c'mon! You're already engaged! Let me have a chance with her!"  
  
"I am NOT engaged! Meiling and I broke that off a long time ago you imbicile! Where have you been!"  
  
Eriol found himself very anxious for some reason. Probably because he could barely keep him and his south pole in check.   
  
Syaoran on the other hand wasn't too sure about the whole thing. C'mon, a girl in his apartment? And one with looks to get her ass kidnapped no less... not good. But 1/2 rent was still something that was holding him back from kicking her out. Besides, she could cook which was a plus for him. Maybe it wasn't so bad to have a girl around?  
  
"Hey, stew's ready if you guys want any!" came a sweet voice from the kitchen. To Eriol it sounded sweet anyways.  
  
Just when Syaoran was about to head back in he noticed Eriol fidgeting about and had to do a double take to see what he was really doing.  
  
Eriol stood there, flattening his shirt, straightening his glasses and brushing his hair back with his fingers before taking a deep breath and walking in. Syaoran could only roll his eyes. This was gonna be interesting.  
  
--------------------  
  
"Welcome back. Thought you guys skipped town for a moment there."   
  
Syaoran noticed the slight sarcasm in her voice and he didn't like it one bit, causing him to frown.  
  
After scooping some stew into two bowls and handing them to they guys she decided to ask what was bugging her.  
  
"So, I hear this town is filled with lots of... gay men. You two lovers or somethin'?"  
  
The sudden question caused Syaoran and Eriol to choke.  
  
"I take that as a 'no'."  
  
"Damn straight! What gave you the idea that we were lovers?!" Syaoran demanded.  
  
Sakura just smiled. "Well, if you really want to know... Let's say I heard something from the Land Lord this morning."  
  
"Oh really? Such as?" Syaoran pushed, now curious.  
  
Sakura's smile turned to a grin as she planted a hand firml onto her hip and the other limply in front of her, almost as if she was expecting one of them to take it and kiss the back of it. But the idea didn't even cross her mind as she began to mimick the Land Lord in a Mock gayish tone.  
  
"A decent person? Well, we're all DECENT people here, but I know just the perfect person, honey. Oh, he is just the cutest thing i've laid eyes on in these parts in quite a while. I assure you. Oh, his captive chestnut eyes and messy brown hair and, ohh that sexy build. DROO-OOL! I could just eat him up! Oh yessss, I could. Too bad he already has a lover though. That Hiiragizawa is also a cute character as well. But if it wasn't for him, i'd be playing spanky spank with that sexy hunk of man that lives up there right now."  
  
Sakura finished with a flick of her wrist and watched the disgust and verbal violation wash over Syaoran's face with amusement while Eriol looked away, trying not laugh.  
  
Seductively she began to move closer towards Syaoran, her first time to act like a seductive whore. Wasn't her kind of thing to do but she was getting SOME fun out of it.  
  
She stopped when her breasts were only a few centimeters from his chest, and he was still trying to recover from the oh so disturbing re-cap Sakura gave him and she wasn't helping with that gleam she had in her eye either.  
  
Syaoran found himself taking a step back, his bowl of stew in his hand shaking.   
  
"Uh, what do you think you're doing?" he asked warily as he leaned back as she leaned forward.  
  
"Im just checking to see if you fit the Land Lords description." she mumbled lightly.  
  
"Amber eyes, brown hair and... oh yes, definetely a muscular build..." she licked her lips then without warning she was walking away, seeming to be very bored.  
  
"Sorry to dissappoing you Li, but im not interested in you." she said with a wave of her hand to dismiss the subject. Then something suddenly occured to her.  
  
"Oh, I need you to do me a favor Li."  
  
"Possibly. Matters what it is." he said warily. Eriol sulked slightly in jealousy, wanting a close up too but not recieving one.  
  
"Unlock the spare room. I can't seem to get in without the key and I was told by the Land Lord that you currently have the key in your possession."  
  
"Oh, yeah... forgot." he mumbled to himself before heading out of the kitchen and towards the hall with key appearing out of his pocket.   
  
Sakura stooped to pick up a box but had it swept out of her hands by Eriol who happened to flash a smile at her.  
  
"Allow me. Women shouldn't carry heavy things. Leave that to the strong men."  
  
Sakura shot him a smile. "You're such a gentleman. But thanks anways. I can handle myself." her smile fading and her words filled with sarcasm before she leaned over and picked up another box to carry to her room. Eriol followed behind her down the hall.  
  
Instead of following Sakura into the room, he hung back just long enough to whisper to Syaoran, "I think i've just been hit with cupid's arrow." he grinned before wisping away into the room behind Sakura. Syaoran just rolled his eyes. Everytime Eriol found a girl he liked, he'd say the same thing. Too bad they never felt the same about him.  
  
When Eriol had dropped the box to the floor, Sakura was already digging through the first one, pulling out shirt after shirt after shirt and tossing them on the untouched bed.  
  
"Damn, is that all you have? Long manly shirts? Don't you have anything a normal girl would wear?" Syaoran asked, returning the sarcasm from before. But it didn't seem to phase her.  
  
"Being the same as everyone is such a bore. It's funner to stand out."  
  
"And look like a freak?" Syaoran shot. Eriol sent a 'I can't believe you just called her that' kind of look towards him.  
  
"Do you have a problem with it Mr. Li?" she asked as she turned and looked him straight in the eyes. Her face unchanging.  
  
"Ha ha. I was JOKING." he pointed out, though both of them knew he wasn't.  
  
"Ha ha. Very funny. Im laughing. My gut is killing me." she sent back.  
  
"Shut up."  
  
"Now be nice, both of you." Eriol said calmly with a fake smile plastered on his face, trying to calm them both down.  
  
"Whatever. Im gonna get another box." Then Syaoran exited the room.  
  
As soon as Syaoran left he returned shortly after to find Eriol open up the box he had brought in. Pictures and posters came into view. Syaoran peered over his shoulder to see what was inside too.  
  
"Hey, put these on the dresser." Eriol instructed as he began handing pictures and rolled up posters to Syaoran while Syaoran deposited them on the red wood dresser with 9 drawrs.   
  
Eriol pulled out pictures and gave them to Syaoran to put on the dresser and this process repeated for a while till finally it wasn't a picture that Eriol pulled out but rather two pairs of silky boxers. One all black, the other all red. Syaoran leaned over to take another picture out of Eriol's hands but this time, his eyes met the same things as Eriols did.  
  
"Um... Eriol? Are those..."  
  
"Boxers?" Eriol finished for him.  
  
Suddenly they were snatched out of his hands by Sakura as she greeted them with an unwelcoming smile.  
  
"You guys don't have to help anymore. You guys can go and do... whatever it is that you usually do."  
  
Both noticed the slight flush in her face as she held her boxers behind her back and pushed them out of the room and into the hall before they could protest and closing the door in their faces and locking it from the inside.  
  
"Those really were... uh... boxers..." Syaoran said slowly, trying to get it to register in his head that a girl wore boxers.  
  
"Um.. yeah... kinda kinky, don't you agree?" Eriol also said slowly.  
  
Syaoran slightly nodded before walking away, pretending he didn't see what he did.  
  
'I didn't see anything... nothing... nothing at all...' he chanted as a mantra in his head as he returned to the kitchen to eat his forgotten stew, Eriol following.   
  
--------------------  
  
Sakura smiled as she wiped the sweat from her brow. Finally she was down to the last 5 boxes. Thank god! She felt like she was going to collapse. The small rooms blank white walls were now decorated with posters of her favorite bands and skateboarders and a few pictures decorated her dresser top, each containing a family member. A set of 3 japanese samurai swords were placed on her wall as decor but there in case of an emergency. Thank god she had gotten her license to own swords last year, other wise she would have had to leave them with her father. Next to her red wood dresser was her Bass and amp, sitting there lifelessly and next to her door her skateboard was leaning against the wall, beckoning for her to take it out for a ride. But that would have to wait.  
  
Almost all of her clothes were placed in the dresser and out of the way. There was just one more box with articles of clothing in it and she was just too tired to unpack any more.  
  
Smiling at her now lively room she walked over and placed her stereo on her dresser and plugged it in and flipped it on. Music began to stream through it's speakers loudly before she backed away and fell backwards on the white sheets of the bed a few feet away from her dresser. Her form bounced lightly as she sighed aloud.  
  
Eye lids closing, muscles relaxing, drowsiness quickly swam over her. Though the day was filled with work, she still had fun. Her room mate was quite interesting as well... but was still not to be trusted so easily...  
  
Maybe he'll entertain her some more tomorrow.  
  
------------------------------*  
  
Ok, that's it! 1st chapter done. worked all day on it when i should have been sleeping or studying. The story is bound to get interesting, ya just gotta stick around and find out! Sorry for ne typos. Im soooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo tired. I could bash my head in and not feel it cuz im so tired. Plus I gotta study. Just my luck. SOMEONE SHOOT ME NOW! C'MON! LET'S JUST GET IT OVER WITH RIGHT NOW!  
  
Gawd, god hates me now... well, i think he's always hated me .... but then again, im just crazy. wa ha ha. yeah.. ha ha... wa ha ha ha.... too tired to care. well. GOOD NIGHT! SLEEP TIGHT! LET THE BED BUGS BITE AND EAT YOU ALIVE ! Um... yeah. i'll try and post soon if possible. (I know I can't write but gawd, give me a break. I know i suck. i don't need your opinnion too. No need to rub it in. Sheesh.) 


	2. A Job Hunting We Will Go

Controversial Apartment #115: The Love Room

Chapter 2

A Job Hunting We Will Go

BAM BAM BAM was what Sakura woke to. The loud obnoxious noise had been nagging at her senses for several minutes. At first it was dim and on the edge of her mind. She had gotten the impression that it was just her imagination until it began to get louder and louder until it was accompanied by a somewhat familiar voice.

"TURN OFF YOUR FUCKIN' MUSIC! I CAN'T SLEEP WITH THAT LOUD ANNOYING SOUND BLARING THROUGHOUT THE PLACE! IF YOU DON'T, I'M GOING TO TEAR DOWN THIS DOOR! AND I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU'RE WEARING!"

It was that Li guy again. She looked to the nightstand next to her bed where her clock normally sat, back at her former home. No clock. Pushing the little 'light' button on her watch, she read in bold red numbers: **5:17 AM**

'Urg... didn't even realize I fell asleep...'

"DID YOU HEAR ME?! I SAID TURN OFF YOUR FUCKIN' MUSIC! DO YOU _WANT _ME TO COME IN THERE?!"

How annoying. It felt almost like home. Touya yelling and screaming for her to turn down her music. Except this time, it was her new roomy.

"OK OK! I HEAR YOU!" she screamed as she got off the warm, comfortable bed. She flipped the switch on top of the stereo with agitation.

"HAPPY?!" she yelled at the door.

"Not really since I didn't get a wink of sleep! Courtesy of you and your music!" came the sarcastic remark from the other side of the door.

"You're welcome!" she returned. She rolled her eyes. It was a Monday. Thank God she hadn't officially transfered to her new school. Of course, since the district was surrounded by all boy schools, she'd have to do a little _something _to fit in. Heh... she had been working on it for a couple of years now, so it wasn't going to be much of a problem. But, even though it was still early, she needed to get up. She'd be getting up at six anyways to go job hunting, since her small money supply wouldn't last more than a month or so. Two months if she got off lucky.

Silence had ensued after her roomy had left. For where, she didn't care. As long as it was away from her door. It was a bit unnerving to have a guy she didn't even know every well standing just outside her door, and she on the other side, about to change clothes. What if he had X-ray vision like Superman?

Sakura laughed to herself. Yeah, right. Her roomy a superhero... now THAT would be funny.

Picking out an oversized black tee that said 'Im like a SUPERHERO! without superpowers and motivation', her red boxers (that she had snatched from the surprised boys yesterday), a pair of large baggy blue jeans, and some bandage used to wrap large wounds, she headed for the bathroom, humming a small tune that she had picked up from... somewhere. Couldn't seem to remember where she got it from.

Stepping out of her room, she turned to head to the bathroom located at the end of the hall but stopped short when she saw Mr. 'Turn Off Your Fuckin' Music' standing in there, brushing his teeth at the sink. He turned his head slightly to glance at her before turning back to face the mirror in front of him.

Figures.

"Planning to brush your teeth forever? Or you gonna finish sometime today?" asked Sakura, annoyed. Back home, Touya was always up before she was, so they never had this sort of problem. Well, guess it was something she was going to have to get used to.

Sakura watched as she rested her hand on her hip, just to show him her impatience and annoyance. He rolled his eyes as he kept brushing his teeth.

"Your fault. If you didn't have your music turned up so loud then you wouldn't have this problem, now would you?"

"Ok ok. My bad. It's COMPLETELY and TOTALLY my fault for falling asleep with my music on I admit. Now move. You're in my way."

Ignoring her, he continued to brush away, causing Sakura to bite her lip to keep from yelling at him... or, knowing her tomboyish nature, worse.

"Fine. You win. I'll come back when you're done, _your Majesty_." she said in exasperation before turning, and carrying her clothes in her arms, marched off to the kitchen. At least he couldn't stop her from rummaging through his food... or what was left of it besides junk food.

--------------------

Who did she think she was, trying to push him around like some Raggedy Ann doll? Bunch of bull, that's what it was. The only people who were allowed to push him around was his mother... and possibly his sisters. And Meiling on certain occasions. But that's it! No one else! Plus, that girl needed an attitude adjustment. Or maybe it was her 'time of the month'.

Syaoran cringed at that thought. Horrors from his childhood flooded back to him of one of his sisters. He was nine years old when he had accidentally walked in on her in the bathroom. Oh, such horrors. Then again, he was still a child back then and many things horrified him, such as his neighbors dog eating it's own poop. Now days, it took something ghastly to bring him to his knees from horror, if not sickness.

He spit the foamy substance created from toothpaste into the sink before rinsing his mouth out then his toothbrush. At least he wouldn't let that cocky girl have her own way. Maybe he'd teach her a thing of two about manners.

--------------------

Sakura had begun to warm up the left over stew from yesterday, or what was left of it. The two boys had eaten most of it, leaving about two bowls worth left at the bottom of the pot. Oh well. Not like she could eat the entire pot before it spoiled anyways.

As soon as she had set the food in the microwave Syaoran entered the kitchen. Of course she didn't realize he was there, having her back to him as she stared in a zombie-like state at the food cooking.

"Your eyes are going to go bad if you keep staring like that." he said before shuffling to the refrigerator to find something edible and not overrun with mold or something of that sort.

She turned to him before closing the distance between them, causing him to look up in surprise at her approaching foot steps. He had expected her to stop but she kept walking forwards and towards him. He grew uneasy and felt a lump rise in his throat.

"Now what is it?" he managed to get out, but very weakly, until she brushed past him, grabbing her clothes off the counter next to the fridge behind him. How easy it was to make this little boy nervous. Guess he really hasn't been around girls that much. He exhaled slowly.

"Im just getting my clothes, sheesh, no need to get so aroused." she joked.

He sent her a glare. There was that cocky attitude of hers again. Well, he was going to do something about it. And right now.

"You know, I really _really _don't like that att--" he was cut off by Sakura's voice coming from her retreating figure, before he could finish.

"Don't bother looking for food. I was going to warm up a bowl of stew for ya but seeing how the bathroom is vacant, im gonna shower before you decide to use it again. Oh, and you can have my bowl in the microwave. Im not really that hungry."

He suddenly felt like an ass. Well, she DID have a superiority complex, but her taking the time to actually fix, or rather, warm-up some breakfast for him was the last thing he had expected from her. Well, guess he'd keep quiet for now... until she begins to get cocky again at least.

It was a few minutes after he heard the shower start up there came a loud banging sound against his door. He sighed as he ran his hand through his hair. It was a habit he had when he was stressed or nervous. 'Must be Eriol again.' was the first thought that came to him. It was always Eriol, several times a day usually.

Closing the fridge, Syaoran quickly strolled to the door.

There came that loud banging again.

"Im coming im coming! Christ! Don't have a cow."

Syaoran slipped the chain off the door lock before turning the 'button' on the door handle. He jerked the door open just as Eriol was about to slam his fist into the door again but had caught himself midway, nearly connecting his hand to Syaoran's face. Syaoran glanced over Eriol, naked from head to toe with the exception of a towel over his waist and water dripping from his hair, still partly foamy.

"Dude, didn't I tell you not to use the water until after six? I shower at this time of morning, remember?" he crossed his arms over his chest before suddenly reaching down to catch his slipping shower towel. He watched as Syaoran slapped a hand to his face in sudden realization.

"Sorry. Forgot newbie doesn't know the rules and how-to's of this place yet." groaned Syaoran. Another thing he'd have to teach her, aside from manners.

"Oh. Forgot you have that hot girl as your room mate." He grinned up at the exasperated Syaoran, hand still covering his face.

"Heh, so she's showering now, huh? Don't think she'll notice if I come to 'borrow' some shampoo, do ya?" he joked.

"You're a sick bastard, y'know?"

"And you're a lucky, undeserving bastard. You know, it's still not too late to trade rooms."

"I said no earlier and I'll say it again. 'NO'. Now go away. Your dripping water at my door, plus people are going to get the wrong idea if they see us standing here with how you're dressed. Hell, even im starting to get the wrong idea."

"Oh, come ON! Give me a break here! You have everything! Money, popularity, perfect grades, and now you have a girl living WITH you! At least trade rooms!"

"No."

"Oh, please?! A week! Just a week! Im beggin' ya! Have a heart!"

"I do. Just not sympathy. Now GOODBYE."

Syaoran slammed the door in the protesting Eriol's face. He could still hear the protesting and begging sap when he left the entrance way and back into the kitchen where he pulled the steaming bowl out of the microwave. He walked over to a drawer and pulled out a spoon before dipping it in the bowl and taking a bite. Had to admit, she was a pretty damn good cook. He himself knew how to make a few dishes, all Chinese of course, but never bothered, too lazy to go out to buy the ingredients. But when he did take the time to shop, he usually ended up buying bags of chips or chocolate. Mm... yes, chocolate. Something he couldn't live without. To him, it made up one of the major food groups. It was a surprise that he didn't have cavities yet.

It was nearing six o'clock when Sakura had emerged from the steaming bathroom, fully clothed with her hair dried and lustrous with silky softness. Syaoran was adjusting his tie to his school uniform when she had stepped out.

She looked to her right and into the open door of her room mates, and gave a long whistle. His uniform was formed from a thick long sleeved black over coat that could be buttoned if desired with the school emblem on the right sleeve, with a black undershirt with a red tie with the school emblem at the bottom, complete with white slacks. Students were allowed to switch the red tie with a white one and shoes were left up to the student to choose to their liking, as long as they weren't torn and worn badly.

"Nice uniform. At least you don't look like a slob now."

Ignoring her, Syaoran watched as she entered his room, without his consult or care, before she stood next to him, looking at her reflection in the full body mirror, comparing her height with his. She slapped a hand onto his shoulder, much to his dismay, and exhaled loudly.

"Lookin' good. You look like you're a successful businessman. Now, if you could only work on that walk of yours and that foul mouth, then you'd even have me fooled!" she laughed to herself as she began to walk out, Syaoran only rolling his eyes in discontent. Him? A foul mouth? Ha, she shouldn't be talking. She was just as bad as he was!

--------------------

Sakura emerged from her room with the same cabbie hat as before on her head, carefully holding her hair within, and her skateboard under her right arm. Today, she was going to skateboard as she looked for jobs. And if it mean all over town, then so be it. Normally she'd take her flashy car, but hey, nothing beats stretching your legs and burning some calories! Besides, how else was she going to keep the fat off her lean body?

She was putting on her Doc Martins when Syaoran emerged from the hall behind her.

"And where do you think you're going?"

"A job hunting I will go." came her simple reply.

"On a skateboard? I'd take your car if I were you. And I wouldn't recommend wearing boots while skateboarding. They'll kill your feet."

She just grinned as she slipped the other boot on.

"Why so worried? Don't tell me you actually care. Besides, I know what Im doing. These boots have steel toes. They'd hurt worse if I kicked someone with them."

"Whatever."

Standing up, Sakura gave him a look that said 'care to try me?'. Syaoran knew what that look meant and didn't bother to say any more. Besides, who knows where her foot might connect?

"Well, I'll be back at five, if not sooner. If im not, you can assume the worse."

"You don't have to remind me."

"Heh. Ok. And I guess I will see you laters. Till then, ciao." she said quickly, before jerking the door open and dropping her board to the floor and riding it all the way to the elevator at the end of the hall. Syaoran only watched as he stepped out and locked the door with his key. He heard the closing of another door behind him as well. It was Eriol just stepping out, dressed in the same uniform.

Eriol looked around, slightly confused.

"So, uh, where's Kinomoto?"

"Just skated into the elevator and disappeared."

"Oh." was all Eriol could say, a little disappointed.

--------------------

Warm fall air whipped Sakura's oversized clothes around her wildly as she rode her skateboard down the wide sidewalk, passing a few earlier risers as they stared at her disappearing figure, wondering who that skinny 'guy' was with the pretty face. Of course Sakura paid no mind as she reached into her back pocket and pulled out a clipping from the newspaper's job section and scanned it, attention partly where she was going and the other on the small piece of thin paper in her hand.

'Ok... first on the list is the Hollywood Theater. Hmm, looks like they need someone to work at the ticket stand. Well, as long as they pay at least minimum wage. Seems pretty easy anyways.'

--------------------

Syaoran stared out of the large window located next to his seat. The maples were already yellow and were now reddening at their edges. He sighed. Fall was the best time of year. Not too hot, not too cold, just perfect for outdoor activities. Too bad soccer season was held during the spring, when it was still cold out.

Suddenly something gently clattered onto his desk. He looked down and there was a folded piece of paper next to his elbow. Glancing around suspiciously, Syaoran attempted to open the note without making a lot of noise. He cringed as the paper crackled open before glancing around one last time. Seeing the teacher busily scratch some letters onto the board with chalk, his back facing the class, Syaoran quickly skimmed the letters contents.

_Yo. I swear you're the luckiest guy alive. I say it's still not too late to do a little switcheroo. We could just say you're staying in my apartment to exorcize ghosts or something. Your family does that kind of shit, right? Or something like that that. And meanwhile I can stay in your apartment for, what? A measly week? I'll even pay to stay in your place. Just name your price. Well, don't go over 80, cuz I can't afford to waste more than that. But I mean, how many guys get off having a girl for a room mate? Guess you could say im jealous. _

_I know you don't like the idea of having a girl in the place, but just be a little nice. She'll be putty in your hands if you treat her like a lady in no time. Trust me, I know. My cousin, Mizuki, told me when I asked for advice for handling girls. Well, I can't really guarantee it cuz I haven't had time to try it out, living in a town full of guys and all. But give it a try. And if you don't, then back off and give me a chance. _

_You'll regret it in the end though, after I've scored. Ha ha._

Syaoran gave Eriol an 'I can't believe you're that desperate' look before picking up his pencil to write a little something back.

_'I said no. Im not going to trade just because of your sexual frustrations. Go suck a cock, dumbass.'_

Folding the paper up, he tossed it back at Eriol before Eriol nearly ripped the note apart, anxious and hoping for the answer he was expecting. His face faltered when he read the note, then sent a glare at him, mouthing the words: _BASTARD. I HOPE YOU GO TO HELL._

Syaoran only grinned back in triumph. Triumph of what, he wasn't sure, but he felt like now was the perfect time to smirk pompously at his annoying friend. Hopefully that was all that was needed to get the point across to his block headed neighbor.

'Hmm... speaking of Kinomoto, I wonder what that crazy girl is up to...'

--------------------

"AARRGG!!! WHY!? WHY DOES MY LUCK HAVE TO BE THIS BAD?!?!" Sakura yelled in frustration, earning her a few odd looks from the male population around her, as she sat on a marble step that lead into an expensive clothing store she had just been in.

She had been looking for a job for over two hours now and had visited every place on the job listing. But every time she was turned away, all saying that the positions were filled. How did that happen!?

Scanning the job ad over and over, her eyes suddenly fell on something that would explain her lack of a job. Eyes widening, she felt a deep anger rise.

'Touya... im going to destroy you the next time I see you!!!'

There at the bottom of the paper slip said **July 19, 20**

She buried her face in her hands, her fingers twisting themselves around her hair before she pulled in aggravation. Dammit! Dammit all! The whole time she was wasting her time. And for what?! For nothing! The stupid ad was well over a month old!!! How did that stupid brother of hers grab an old newspaper?!

Sakura moaned in misery as she heard a jingle of bells somewhere across the street. Wearily, she looked up and watched as a girl in the oddest dress with frills upon frills and ribbon and lace came out of the bakery, holding a big folded board with something written on it. Her eyes were a light brown with short hair a similar color in pigtails. She looked to be a bit shorter than Sakura.

'A girl? What's she doing here? I thought I was the only girl around here...'

The girl erected the board next to door before returning to the safety of the small bakery, and there, written in bright green and blue curly letters was a help wanted sign.

_Chiharu Bakery Now hiring!_

Eyes widening, Sakura picked up her board as she got up and before crossing the street, glanced around quickly. Seeing no cars, she dashed across the road and right up to the small bakery shop.

Without hesitation she briskly walked into the bakery. She must have looked mad, chest heaving as she looked around frantically for an employee. She wasn't necessarily out of breath, more like gasping for air from anxiety. A job... this may be her only chance!

She dashed up to the girl at the counter. It was the same girl that had placed the sign up. She smiled as she saw Sakura come up to the front desk.

"May I help you? We have a sale today on our cakes. We guarantee freshness, and if your not satisfied, we will--"

"Yeah yeah, im not here to buy a cake or pastry or whatever. I saw your help wanted sign. Im your man, I'll do whatever you need me to. I'll bake, I'll work the register, I'll clean up the place, I'll do whatever you want. Just please... I _need _a job."

The girl was surprised, least to say, before she smiled.

"It's been years since I've seen another girl around these parts. And one dressed as you are at that." she said, as she covered her mouth in an attempt to stifle her chuckle. Sakura only nodded, trying to contain herself.

"PleasehiremeI'lldoanythingyouwant!! PLEASE!"

The girl continued to smile at Sakura's speech spasms. It was actually a funny sight. Sakura was looking around the place quickly. Clean... too clean. White walls with pictures of cakes and pastries hung on them with a few tables off in the corner. The floor was black and deep blue in a checker pattern at at the front stood a glass case filled with cakes and other sweets in baskets and on stands.

"Ok, first tell me what you can do."

"What I can do? I can do anything. Im a trick of all trades."

"Ok then... can you bake? Things such as cake and whatnot?"

Sakura thought for a moment before answering. Well, she COULD bake, just not things like donuts and pastries. Cakes were easy, since her father had taught her when she was little.

"Well... honestly I can bake cakes, but I can't say much for pastries."

The girl nodded in approval.

"What about working the register?"

"Fully capable."

"How well do you do around people?"

Sakura cringed at the question. Well, she could handle most people fairly well, it was the those annoying bossy ones that she couldn't handle well. She herself was bossy and knew it, but she didn't like competing. At least not for seniority. Especially against guys.

"I can do fairly well." came her quick reply.

"You don't mind wearing a uniform, do you?"

Sakura smiled. Uniforms? Ha! She wore a uniform back at her old school! Well, the mens anyways. She had always cringed at anything that exposed her legs, unless they were her oversized shorts she wore that required a belt to hold up. And they only exposed her shins, never anything above the knees. At least a uniform would save her the time of picking something out to wear.

"A uniform? Ha, can I ever! My old school required us to wear uniforms, so it shouldn't be a problem. Nope, no problem at all."

"That's good to hear. At first I didn't think you'd be willing, seeing how you, er, dress and all. No offense."

"No offense taken. I get that a lot."

"Well, why don't you come back here and I'll show you around." the girl said, clasping her hands together in front of her chest.

"Does that mean im hired?!" Sakura had stiffened quite visibly at the question. She held her breath without realizing it until the girl nodded, a broad grin on her face.

"YES!" Sakura yelled as she punched the air with her free hand, the other still clutching her board. She was glowing in triumph. At last, a job!

--------------------

"... so she jumps out of her seat, spilling her Pepsi all down her white blouse! And you wouldn't believe it, but man! All I could do was thank god that I was sitting right next to her! The 'view' was awesome."

It was warm with a gentle breeze blowing in the school court yard. Students were scattered about, most with their groupies gossiping as they ate their lunch. Anyone that didn't want to eat out stayed indoors. Most likely in the cafeteria.

Syaoran sighed as he leaned against a tree and sighed. He shifted his gaze from the guy a few yards away with his friends, telling them about his little 'adventure' in a theater during the weekend. He couldn't help but roll his eyes, his attention shifting to Eriol.

"You know, even though Kinomoto acts tough, I bet she's only bluffing." Eriol said, as he picked through, what seemed to be, his lunch. (Though it mostly consisted of only rice.)

"Of course she is. All tomboys bluff to make themselves seem bigger. And tell me, why are we talking about her again?"

"Dunno. There's nothing else to talk about I guess." Eriol moved some of his rice over into the corner of his bento box before trying to pick a hole somewhere near the center of the rice.

"Are you going to eat that or just play with it? 'Cause if you don't want it, I'll take it." Syaoran said, as he reached over to try and pull the box out of Eriol's hands. Eriol jerked it away as he shoved a chopstick full of rice into his mouth.

"Of course im going to eat it. Bring your own lunch, you bum."

Syaoran returned to his former position against the tree, now lifting his arms behind his head. He grinned mischievously.

"Maybe I'll have Kinomoto make me one..."

Eriol sent a glare at him.

"I can't believe im actually friends with you. You're a real asshole."

"Yeah, I know." Syaoran grinned.

--------------------

Sakura waved goodbye to her new boss. Once outside she stretched her arms, a smile forming on her lips.

So, she finally got a job. And an easy one at that. All she had to do was hand out pastries and cakes to customers over the counter. Plus the pay was a little more than minimum wage, seeing how they usually got a lot of customers. Especially during the early mornings. All she had to do now was wait for a call from the girl, named Chiharu, and by that time she would have a uniform. Sakura didn't have an idea what the uniform would look like, all she knew was that by the time Chiharu had finished making the uniform (she made all of the uniforms by hand), she could start work. She was told she'd get a call within a week or so if not sooner.

'Maybe I'll spare Touya from a painful death the next time I see him. I'll make it quick and painless.' she thought, laughing to herself, happy she finally got a job.

'Well, now that that's out of the way, I think I'll head home to finish unpacking. Then maybe tomorrow I'll worry about school.'

She was just about to take off on her board when she felt a hand on her shoulder. Thinking it was Chiharu, she kept from turning around and kicking whoever it was square in the face, if not their neck.

Turning around, she saw it was no Chiharu, but rather a guy wearing the same uniform as Syaoran, only his tie was white. He had deep brown hair, a few shades off from black, and his eyes were a deep violet, his skin fair.

She sent a glare at him, glancing between the hand on her shoulder and the guys face. Time to act tough... act like a guy.

Lowering her voice in an attempt to sound more guyish, she spoke, "Take your hand off me."

The guy only smiled at first, not intimidated in the least.

"What's a cute girl like you doing around here?"

Ugh... so he knew. Well, there was still a chance she could trick him into thinking otherwise.

"Girl? But you're mistaken. Im a guy."

She watched as he looked from her face to her chest. Thank god she had used that bandage wrap that morning to tie down her breasts! It gave her a more flat-chested look. More like a guy to put it bluntly.

"How cute, a tomboy. You don't have to pretend you're a guy. Mens clothing don't really suit you. You should be wearing a cute pink dress or something like that."

Sakura noticed a few other guys behind him, all dressed in the same uniform. Oh, isn't this great? The idiot had friends. There were three of them. All roughly the same height as their boss.

Brushing the hand off her shoulder with a smirk on her face, she sneered, "Since when did the zoo release the monkeys? Monkeys should stay in their cages and behave. Not bother innocent bystanders."

Sakura watched as his mouth tightened into a thin line before relaxing. The guy put up a fake smile. A smile Sakura didn't like one bit.

"Look, take yourself and your idiots and leave me alone. Before things get ugly." she spat, not liking the guy one bit.

"Idiots?" he said, loud enough for his groupies to hear. He chuckled as he turned to his friends.

"You hear that? She called you guys idiots. I don't think that's very ladylike. What do you think?"

They all began to protest, saying things like 'Yeah!' and 'Teach her a lesson.' unintelligible things along those lines.

He turned back to Sakura, a smirk on his face as he crossed his arms over his chest, his friends popping their knuckles, ready to take her down.

"Yes, I agree. I think we should teach her some manners."

Sakura glared at them before taking a step back, preparing herself for a fight, her skateboard forgotten. The guys eyes suddenly flickered to something behind her and she caught the relection in his eyes. It was another person, but she couldn't make out the details. Whipping her head around to see who it was, something hard and cold suddenly connected with her face and everything went black.

to be continued....

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

UWAH! I FINISHED THE SECOND CHAPTER!!! W00t! I'll try to update again soon! Like in a week or something. But arigato to my dear readers. Couldn't have done it without you! I was going to update this LOOOONG time ago, but I had somehow forgotten all about these stories! Whoops, silly me! Things are going to get interesting during the next chapter, so be sure to tune back in for the next episode of DRAGON BALL Z! (Cracks up.) Sorry, just had to say that. Couldn't resist. XD

Anyways, you might notice how often these guys cuss. Sorry bout that. But im just trying to get the whole high school feel going here. (It's like that where I go to school ) And the slang and what not.

Well, please review! Tell me you love it, you hate it, and tell me what I messed up on! ROAR! NOW LET US GO TO THE PLANET OF CHEESE!!!!!!


End file.
